


Guilty Pleasures

by obrien_lover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Backstreet Boys - Freeform, Britney Spears - Freeform, Fluff, Isaac Dom, M/M, Oral Sex, Oreos, Scarves, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obrien_lover/pseuds/obrien_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Peter smiled a sly grin and looked up and into the boy’s eyes. Isaac suddenly frowned and fear shot through him. Peter calmly put the Oreos and the milk on the table and ran up the stairs. And into Isaac’s room. Rummaging through his closet he found his secret box."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasures

It was one o’clock in the morning and Peter had been sitting at his computer all day, trying to dig up dirt on the alpha pack. He had only stopped to pee, eating a sandwich every few hours, and took a walk around the Hale house. He was tired and his eyes were strained staring at the little computer screen, like he had been for the past eighteen hours. He shut off his computer and pushed the chair and out and tentatively stood up. He stretched to the sky and went to his chest of drawers to pull out some boxer briefs. He also dug through another drawer for a pair of shorts and a Henley. He walked to the bathroom, which was down the hall and tossed his clothes onto the toilet lid and turned on the shower. He stripped and waited for the water to get hot. A few minutes later, he stepped in and stood under the water for a minute, soaking in the water. Knowing that everyone was out on the town, he began to sing his favorite songs.

Nobody knew that he owned every Britney Spears CD she had ever released, and for the Backstreet Boys as well.  He knew that it was one of his worst guilty pleasures, but that was the point, to give him happiness

He started belting “Toxic” and then followed up with “I Want It That Way”. By that time he was almost done with his shower, so he put down his razor microphone and turned off the water. He stepped out of the shower and into the frigid air of the large bathroom. He pulled his towel off of the rack and wrapped it around his waist. He decided that no one was home so he just left his clothes in the bathroom and walked down to the kitchen to grab a quick snack. He was humming down the stairs when he saw that the fridge was open, and that there was a butt sticking out behind it. He tried to creep back up the stairs, but the owner of the butt had shut the refrigerator door and was staring at him. Isaac was standing there still in his scarf and coat holding a carton of milk and his favorite sugary cereal. Peter kind of just stood there awkwardly staring at him for a second before he pulled a Stilinski and turned beet red all over. He nonchalantly crept back up the stairs with a tight grip on his towel. Once he got to the top of the stairs he raced to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and looked at himself in the mirror and threw on his clothes and he slicked down his hair and made sure his facial was all in order.

He walked down the stairs calmer and more relaxed than he had earlier. He saw that Isaac was sitting at the counter eating his cereal and drinking a glass of milk. He looked up from the book he was reading and let out a sigh of relief, which Peter assumed was because of the fact that he was wearing clothes. Peter went to the cupboard designated for junk food, and pulled out a pack of Oreos and he pulled a glass out of another cupboard. Isaac knew exactly what he was doing and grinned at the fact that Peter really was a child at heart. Peter tried to juggle the Oreos and the glass in one hand whilst trying to open the fridge when he dropped the glass on the floor.

“Fuck. Shit. God damn it.” Peter exclaimed

Isaac continued to look at his book but bit back a giggle. Peter shot him a glance, but was surprised to see him putting his book and spoon down, and pushing his chair away from the counter. He walked to a closet in the hall and pulled out a broom and dust pan. Peter was grateful because he had no clue where the broom was. He took the broom from his hand and started sweeping up the glass, which had shattered all over the floor.

Peter thought to himself, “The one fucking time I don’t put on my house slippers, is the time I break a fucking glass all over my god damn feet.”

Isaac knelt down to keep the dustpan in place as he swept in the little shards. Isaac’s face was in close proximity to Peter’s shorts, but tried not to think about it because he knew that he would be able to smell his arousal and distress.

Peter plucked out the glass shards from his feet and lower claves and sat down as he waited for it to heal. Isaac threw away the glass in the trash and put his bowl into the sink. He took the milk carton and refilled his glass. He put the unharmed Oreos under his arm and brought the glass to the coffee table and set them in front of Hale. Peter looked up and let a smile creep up on his face. Isaac sat down opposite him in Derek’s “Alpha’s only” chair.

Peter reached for the Oreos and the milk and ripped open the package. He took out an Oreo and dunked it in the milk until it had thoroughly become soggy before shoving the whole thing in his mouth. He closed his eyes and smiled as he let his head fall back onto the top of the couch. After a few minutes, he sat up and saw that Isaac was still sitting there. And he was smiling.

“What?” Peter asked.

“Nothing, you’re just a twelve year old trapped in an adult’s body.”Isaac replied.

“Oh, you have no idea.”

“There was something I wanted to tell you.”

Peter looked at him sideways wondering what he could possibly say to him. They barely spoke since he was never home or ever near him at pack meetings.

“Do you know the song ‘The Beat Goes On’?”

Peter was horrified. He didn’t show it on his face but he just looked him in the eyes and said, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Huh, that’s odd, since I heard you” Isaac used his fingers to do air quotes “singing Britney Spears. And since I found your little ‘collection’ in the attic so I thought you might recognize the song.”

Peter looked at him as if he had just stabbed him in the heart. Isaac laughed for while. Peter just sat there staring at him and looked down.

“That was a low blow.” He thought.

Peter had remembered something about Isaac when he was going through pack members with Derek when he first came back and remembered Isaac’s “little” obsession: Scarves.

Peter smiled a sly grin and looked up and into the boy’s eyes. Isaac suddenly frowned and fear shot through him. Peter calmly put the Oreos and the milk on the table and ran up the stairs. And into Isaac’s room. Rummaging through his closet he found his secret box. Peter cracked the code and scooped up some scarves before Isaac could reach the box. The older wolf straight-armed the younger wolf in the chest and smelled the scarves.

“These smell like…alpaca wool, 100% cashmere, and Chinese silk.” Peter affirmed.

Isaac dropped to his knees. Those were his babies; the one thing that he could control and love; and the one thing that no one knew the full extent of.

Isaac stood back up and let out a growl. Peter, unmoved and unimpressed, held onto them and taunted the young beta. Isaac was furious. He stepped back as if in submission, but he really just wanted space to lunge at him. Peter was caught off guard and he fell back onto the bed and dropped the designer scarves on the ground. Isaac mounted Peter and punched him in his chiseled cheeks a few times until he felt the urge to maim and kill him was sufficiently at bay.

  
  


Peter was laying on Isaac’s bed and Isaac’s eyes were a striking color of gold. He let out a growl that surprised Peter. Isaac’s claws were out and he tore the Henley and ripped it off of him. Isaac knew what he wanted so he retracted his claws and pulled down his shorts.

Peter was already half hard. Isaac exhaled and drew in a long and deep breath. He could smell the arousal on him. He wanted to taste it, too.

The previously loose boxer briefs were tighter and were stained with precum. Isaac put his head on Peter’s thigh and breathed in his pure scent.

Isaac put his hand on his throbbing dick. Peter looked confused but was just oozing arousal and excitement, so he took that as a sign to continue. He pulled the waistband down. Isaac licked his thumb and swiped it across the head. Peter shivered. Isaac licked his middle and fore finger and passed it over his shaft which had made him fully hard.

Isaac, happy with the effect he was having on him, started stroking Peter with varying speed and intensity. Peter moaned and shifted slightly on the bed.

Peter was amazed at Isaac. He was in awe at the way his hair shone in the moonlight and the way his arousal and anger was seeping out of his pores. This made Peter so horny. He just wanted to let Isaac take him away to a place of ecstasy and happiness.

With every stroke, Peter got closer and closer to the edge. Isaac was at it when Peter lets out a sound more primal than not from the bottom of his stomach that shocked even Isaac and he came all over his hands and onto his own chest. Isaac grinned and licked each finger before sliding his tongue across his chest, licking every little drop up. He swirled his tongue around Peter’s nipples making him moan his name. He nibbled on each one before lifting his head to kiss him on the lips.

Peter was hard again. He was aching and Isaac’s mouth looked so delicious. He reached up and grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his head down and stuck his nose into the space between his head and his shoulders and took a deep breath. As he exhaled, he could feel Isaac and how hard he was.  Peter shoved his hand down Isaac’s tight jeans and felt the wetness of his precum on his boxers.

Peter mimed Isaac and ripped his jeans—and his underwear—with one slash of his claws. Peter wanted to repay the favor so he took Isaac in his mouth and Isaac moaned.

Peter, being the expert on his own sexuality, was an expert on giving head. He knew exactly how Isaac liked it, and he barely knew him.

Peter bobbed his head, sliding only halfway down his shaft, just barely teasing his head. He kept getting deeper and deeper and Isaac had never stopped moaning. Isaac was staring into the clear blue eyes of his lover. When Peter finally did deep throat him, Isaac let out a similar sound as Peter: primal and full of lust and ecstasy. Peter had barely had him in his mouth for a minute before Isaac was cumming down his throat. Peter swallowed every last bit and licked up the part that on fell on his chin as Isaac pulled out.


End file.
